February 22, 2013 Smackdown results
The February 22, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 19, 2013 at the Mississippi Coast Coliseum in Biloxi, Mississippi. Summary Just more than 40 days until WWE steps onto The Grandest Stage of Them All, The Road to WrestleMania 29 heated up on SmackDown as World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio battled The Barrett Barrage and his No. 1 contender Jack Swagger's radical new agenda. After acknowledging his World Title victory over Big Show at Elimination Chamber, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio turned his attention to his WrestleMania No. 1 contender — the winner of Sunday's Elimination Chamber Match — Jack Swagger. Del Rio spoke passionately against Swagger and Zeb Colter's views on immigration, expressed during their “State of the Union” on Raw, as well as their incendiary videos on YouTube. He stated, in no uncertain terms, that the nation had been built on the hard work of immigrants and informed his opposition that his World Heavyweight Title reign was, in fact, the result of the American Dream. Insulting the “Real American,” he challenged Swagger to join him, so the fired-up titleholder could put his “hand out” and smack his challenger “all across his face.” Del Rio was interrupted, not by Swagger but by Randy Orton. Five days after coming within seconds of winning the Chamber, the nine-time World Champion “asked” Del Rio to step aside for the night and allow him to release his rage and aggression the Oklahoma-born Superstar. And if Del Rio said no, Orton made it clear that he was more than happy to fight for the privilege. Before things could come to blows, though, SmackDown General Manager Booker T emerged, revealing that he had different plans in mind: a Champion vs. Champion Match pitting Del Rio against Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett and Jack Swagger one-on-one against Orton. Before the first SmackDown match of the night could get underway, Damien Sandow declared that he would destroy the WWE Universe's “false idol” Sheamus and that The Celtic Warrior's “reign of terror” was at an end. But when the end of the fierce encounter came to pass, it was the Irish Superstar who would lay the matter to rest, sending “The Intellectual Savior of the Masses” into mental dreamland with the White Noise–Brogue Kick combination. While Tamina looked to have Layla right where she wanted her at the height of their explosive Divas tag team showdown — hoisting the English Diva over her head with incredible strength — the former champion had enough presence of mind to tag in the nearby Kaitlyn. Bouncing off the ropes, the Divas Champion made quick work of the disoriented daughter of Jimmy “Superfly” Snuka, laying her out with the spear for the three-count as Layla took down an interfering Aksana. In a curious moment after the bell, SmackDown color commentator JBL noted that Layla perhaps held onto the Divas Title a second too long before handing it over to the current titleholder. Before his showdown against Randy Orton, Jack Swagger and his compatriot Zeb Colter chose to reject the support of one Wade Barrett, claiming the English Superstar was part of the same “problem” that Del Rio represents. In the tough-as-nails contest that followed between Swagger and WWE's Apex Predator, the “Real American” ultimately stole victory from Orton for the second time in a week. First, Colter managed to get his Superstar under the ropes just as The Viper looked ready to hit the RKO. Then, Swagger would hit his serpentine opponent with a thumb to the eye, allowing him the score the pinfall with his legs on the ropes. “We the people!” Following an awkward moment between himself and Divas Champion Kaitlyn earlier in the night on WWE Active, Cody Rhodes seemed more enthusiastic than ever to talk about his infamous “love ’stache.” But all the love in the world couldn't prevent the grandson of a plumber from losing to The Miz when all was said and done. Still injured, The Awesome One — who was disqualified in his U.S. Title Match at Elimination Chamber amid a sea of controversy and then defeated Antonio Cesaro the following night in a non-title No Disqualification Match on Raw — was still able to make Rhodes tap out with the Figure-Four Leglock. With Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter making their formidable presence known at the top of the ramp, Alberto Del Rio took on Wade Barrett in a pay-per-view caliber Champion vs. Champion showdown on The Road to WrestleMania 29. In a pivotal early moment in the contest, the purveyor of The Barrett Barrage temporarily lost focus, choosing to pursue a mocking Ricardo Rodriguez outside the ring. Once again, this proved just how important Del Rio's friend could be, as the distraction allowed Del Rio to gain an important advantage. Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated Damien Sandow (8:43) *Kaitlyn & Layla defeated Aksana & Tamina Snuka (3:29) *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Randy Orton (13:25) *The Miz defeated Cody Rhodes (4:55) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Wade Barrett (8:45) *Dark match: Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated The Big Show in a street fight to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Del Rio roared back against Swagger’s address SD_705_Photo_002.jpg SD_705_Photo_003.jpg SD_705_Photo_004.jpg SD_705_Photo_012.jpg SD_705_Photo_013.jpg SD_705_Photo_014.jpg Sheamus v Damien Sandow SD_705_Photo_018.jpg SD_705_Photo_019.jpg SD_705_Photo_022.jpg SD_705_Photo_026.jpg SD_705_Photo_028.jpg SD_705_Photo_029.jpg Kaitlyn & Layla v Aksana & Tamina Snuka SD_705_Photo_040.jpg SD_705_Photo_042.jpg SD_705_Photo_043.jpg SD_705_Photo_044.jpg SD_705_Photo_045.jpg SD_705_Photo_047.jpg Jack Swagger v Randy Orton SD_705_Photo_052.jpg SD_705_Photo_053.jpg SD_705_Photo_054.jpg SD_705_Photo_055.jpg SD_705_Photo_062.jpg SD_705_Photo_063.jpg The Miz v Cody Rhodes SD_705_Photo_068.jpg SD_705_Photo_070.jpg SD_705_Photo_071.jpg SD_705_Photo_072.jpg SD_705_Photo_076.jpg SD_705_Photo_079.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Wade Barrett SD_705_Photo_084.jpg SD_705_Photo_086.jpg SD_705_Photo_087.jpg SD_705_Photo_089.jpg SD_705_Photo_095.jpg SD_705_Photo_096.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #705 at CAGEMATCH.net * #705 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events